En un rincón de aquel café
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Muchas veces, el temor a ser rechazados nos hace tomar las decisiones equivocadas. El tiempo, además, puede que cure y borre sentimientos, pero no el amor que siente Camus hacia Milo, a pesar de las actitudes de este. Una pizca de valor es lo que se requiere para pelear por lo que deseas, y un poco más para sanar heridas del pasado. Pero estando dispuesto, todo es posible. AU


EN UN RINCÓN DE AQUÉL CAFÉ

Observaba, sin ver en verdad, el nevado paisaje que alcanzaba a vislumbrar por medio de la ventana que tenía enfrente; la taza que sujetaba entre sus manos, llena de un espumoso chocolate caliente, humeaba, llevando su dulce aroma hasta sus fosas nasales invitándole sutilmente con ello a probarlo. Sin oponer alguna resistencia, llevó la taza hasta sus labios para degustar un poco de aquel líquido, sintiendo de inmediato cómo su calor daba algo de calidez a su cuerpo helado producto de las bajas temperaturas que reinaban en esas fechas; siempre había sido muy débil contra el frío, por lo cual, si bien se encontraba completamente tapado con gruesas prendas de vestir, aún no lograba entrar en calor.

Sus ojos se posaron, sin querer, en una pareja de jóvenes que caminaban alegremente por la acera tomados de la mano, llevando en las extremidades libres bolsas con enormes regalos al igual que la gran mayoría de las personas que circulaban a esas horas por el centro de la ciudad; la misma, ad hoc con las fechas, se mostraba llena de un espíritu navideño que, al menos él, estaba lejos de sentir. Nunca había gustado de aquellas fiestas tan superficiales, en donde todos se desesperaban por no encontrar el regalo para tal o cual persona; según él, era sólo una excusa usada para gastar dinero desenfrenadamente cada año, una excusa comercial que se alejaba completamente del verdadero significado de esas fiestas.

Pero no era sólo eso lo que le desagradaba del ambiente que se vivía en cada rincón durante la Navidad; la fecha, inevitablemente, le recordaba un episodio que aún no había logrado borrar de su memoria y que continuaba doliendo como si hubiese sucedido hace poco tiempo. Inspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose dibujar en su memoria el rostro de aquel hombre al que no veía desde hace seis años, pero que aún era capaz de remover fibras sensibles en su interior con sólo recordar su intensa y azulina mirada.

Suspiró, queriendo, por enésima vez, que en ese aire se fueran todos los recuerdos que aún conservaba frescos en su mente. Desde que le hubo dejado sin mayores explicaciones, no hubo noche en que no pensara en él, no por masoquismo, sino porque lo que había sido capaz de hacer nacer en su interior era algo tan profundo y real que nunca se sintió capaz de dejarlo ir; después de todo, fue la primera persona a la que amó de verdad, y eso, aunado a todo lo que significó en su monótona vida, le convertía en alguien inolvidable.

Percatándose del rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y, queriendo concentrarse en lo que le había llevado allí aquella tarde, tomó su lápiz de tinta y abrió el cuaderno dispuesto a escribir.

"Querido Milo…"

Frunció su ceño notoriamente mientras procesaba aquellas simples palabras, sin poder evitar notar lo empalagosas y rosas que sonaban, algo que, obviamente, no le agradaba, considerando la historia que compartía con el griego. Por lo mismo, terminó por tachar los vocablos escritos antes de hacer a un lado el cuaderno nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza con ambas manos y tapando con ellas gran parte de la misma… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sabía, después de todo, que no tendría el valor para enviar aquella misiva luego de escribirla.

\- Idiota… - Se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo y tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones para que no le traicionaran.

\- Nunca lo fuiste, si mal no recuerdo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron de inmediato y, como si su cuerpo fuera presa de un impulso involuntario, volteó rápidamente y clavó su mirada en el alto sujeto que acababa de posicionarse a su lado; éste le observaba con algo de timidez y, quizá, inseguridad, pero más allá de todo eso era capaz de ver atisbos de esa confianza que siempre le había caracterizado y que, de seguro, era lo que ahora le tenía de pie junto a él, sin mayores titubeos.

Guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Desde que terminaron, miles de preguntas eran las que rondaban por su mente deseosas de abandonar su boca para obtener alguna coherente respuesta, pero ahora, que le tenía ahí junto a él, no era capaz ni siquiera de entreabrir sus labios para saludar. Estaba congelado en su asiento, y lo único que podía pensar coherentemente en ese momento eran las posibles razones que habían llevado a Milo hasta París.

\- ¿Te molesta que me siente? - Le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se hubo formado entre ellos y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. - Hace bastante frío; me apetece un café.

Quizá no era la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación con aquel que ahora asentía débilmente con la cabeza, más pálido de lo normal pero recomponiéndose al momento; sin embargo, no se le ocurría otra forma y la improvisación, debía admitirlo, nunca había sido su fuerte.

Milo, ya acomodado frente al pelirrojo, entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares, señal inequívoca de que los nervios le consumían por dentro; sabía que presentarse de improviso, luego de largos años de ausencia, no era la mejor opción, sobre todo considerando cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos. No tenía pensado, en todo caso, encontrarle aquel día; había ido a París esperando hallarle, pero nunca pensó que la oportunidad de hablar con él se presentaría tan pronto.

Vio de reojo cómo el mesero se acercaba a él para preguntar por su orden; pidió sólo un café vienés antes de volver su atención al pelirrojo frente a él.

\- De seguro te sorprende verme por aquí. - Comentó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. - Debo admitir que, si vine a París, fue para buscarte, pero nunca pensé que me toparía contigo tan pronto.

Al escucharle, Camus empuñó sus manos con fuerza y le miró entrecerrando los ojos, sin permitir que el torrente de confusas emociones que se arrebolaban en su interior se reflejara de alguna u otra forma en su rostro y le hiciese saber al otro que su presencia aún era capaz de ponerle los nervios de punta. Si bien al verlo reaccionó con sorpresa y desconcierto, permitiéndole ver algo de lo que le causaba, ahora su rostro se mostraba completamente neutro y su mirada, más fría que el hielo mismo, impidiendo a cualquiera indagar más de lo necesario en sus emociones.

En silencio, no podía no preguntarse por qué razón ese hombre había vuelto a París y el por qué de su deseo de verle nuevamente y, sin poder evitarlo, una oleada de rencor le recorrió por completo causando que aplicara más fuerza a la presión que hacían sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos; no le odiaba, nunca lo hizo, pero ahora, teniéndolo frente a él, los rencores revivieron y todo aquello que exigía explicación apareció de un golpe en su cabeza deseando obtener respuestas.

El rubio, por su parte, observaba cada una de las reacciones que el sujeto frente a él iba mostrando y no pudo sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa vacía; bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo una culpabilidad que le había acompañado durante todos esos años aumentaba su fuerza y le ahogaba por dentro debido a la forma en la cual el otro le observaba. Sabía que debía a Camus todo aquello que no le dijo en su momento y que éste, por orgullo, no mostraría nada de lo que le quemaba por dentro, pero no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos y de dar excusas que, sabía, no justificarían en nada sus actos pasados aún cuando en su momento sí lo hubieran hecho.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó al fin, acabando con el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos, a tiempo que el mesero llegaba con su pedido. Tomó la taza y dio un par de sorbos. - ¿Qué haz hecho estos años? Me gustaría que me contaras.

\- No sabía que te interesaras tanto por mi vida, Caristeas.

Sin inmutarse demasiado, Camus le observó fijamente, totalmente consciente de lo ácidas que habían sonado sus palabras, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Después de todo, tenía motivos de sobra para ello y, si Milo seguía siendo como le recordaba, sabría que estaba en todo su derecho de tratarlo de esa forma.

El pelirrojo suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo por la sombra de tristeza que vio surcar la siempre chispeante mirada del griego.

\- Nada del otro mundo. - Contestó al fin a su pregunta, serio. - Continué trabajando en el mismo lugar, conocí a una mujer con la que estuve casado dos años; me divorcié a principios de este año.

\- Vaya… - Milo parpadeó; obviamente no se esperaba ese último detalle. - ¿Y por qué te separaste? Si no te molesta la pregunta.

\- No la amaba, así de simple.

La forma tan indiferente en la que Camus hubo dicho eso no le dejaba espacio a dudas pues, si bien el francés era un hombre un tanto reservado y no muy dado a expresar sus emociones abiertamente, cuando amaba de verdad no era esa la forma en la cual lo daba a conocer, y él bien lo sabía.

\- Ya veo.

Podía preguntar por qué, entonces, había contraído matrimonio, pero prefirió guardárselo; después de todo, no era nadie para exigir tantos detalles respecto de su vida. Volvió a llevar su taza a su boca para beber otro sorbo de café y, de reojo, su vista alcanzó a captar el cuaderno que se encontraba bajo una de las manos de Camus y en el que no había caído en cuenta sino hasta ese momento. Sonrió ampliamente, emocionado, y le observó con los ojos brillando de una emoción que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Sigues escribiendo?

Camus, sin entender a qué se refería, frunció levemente su ceño y le miró con algo de confusión, pidiendo fuese más claro con la pregunta; Milo, por toda respuesta, señaló el cuaderno que se encontraba sobre la mesa y entonces entendió.

\- No es lo que parece. Dejé de escribir desde que… - Guardó silencio y suspiró. - Desde hace tiempo.

No queriendo hablar más del tema, guardó el cuaderno y el lápiz en el maletín negro que llevaba y bebió lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente en silencio, maldiciendo internamente a las ansias que le carcomían por dentro de preguntarle la verdadera razón que le había llevado hasta esa ciudad.

\- Debiste haber continuado con eso, recuerdo que eras muy bueno haciéndolo. - Lo elogió Milo, sin saber muy bien cómo acabar con el ambiente pesado que entre ellos dos se sentía pero siendo consciente de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. - Escritura; a eso me refería. - Aclaró, sonriendo ampliamente. - Por si pensaste mal.

\- Siempre fuiste tú el pervertido, si mal no recuerdo. - Espetó el francés, mirándolo con algo de molestia; sin embargo, al ver el rostro del otro iluminado por una de sus transparentes y frescas sonrisas y con la travesura bailando en sus azules ojos, no pudo no curvar levemente sus labios hacia los lados, algo nostálgico debido a los recuerdos que, uno a uno, aparecían completamente nítidos en su memoria y que creía ya haber enterrado para siempre.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza con su diestra; de pronto, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y de dejar que sus piernas le llevaran lejos de aquel hombre que lo único que hacía era reavivar emociones que prefería ya nunca más volver a sentir. Sin embargo, otra parte de él deseaba quedarse en donde estaba para saber a dónde les llevaría ese encuentro que ninguno de los dos había esperado, y esa misma parte era la que quería cuestionar al rubio para exigir explicaciones.

Quería oírlo…

Quería escuchar algo, lo que fuera, que le hiciera entender…

Dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, saliendo de sus cavilaciones internas, en cuanto sintió cómo una cálida mano acariciaba con suavidad una de sus mejillas; por acto reflejo, se apartó de inmediato y observó cómo el rubio frente a él esbozaba un gesto de tristeza, de seguro, por su rechazo. No le importó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Milo? ¿Por qué querías verme? - Preguntó al fin, levantando la mirada, sin molestarse en ocultar la angustia que, sabía, el rubio veía palpable en sus pupilas. - Lo de nosotros terminó hace ya mucho tiempo, de una forma que ni nos da la posibilidad de seguir como amigos. ¿Por qué buscarme? ¿Para qué?

El rostro del aludido se ensombreció al notar la amargura con la cual eran dichas esas palabras. Pero lo entendía… No podía no hacerlo cuando fue él el que le dejó sin mayores explicaciones a pesar de seguir amándolo; fue él el que causó que esa mirada que, antaño, le observaba con ternura y cariño, ahora le viera con tristeza y atisbos de rencor. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa y suspiró profundamente, sin dejarse intimidar. Ya estaba allí, le había encontrado; ahora sólo faltaba hablar.

\- Porque te amo… aún te amo. - Susurró, mirándole a los ojos y deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma que el otro le creyera.

\- Mientes. - Siseó Camus, levantándose rápidamente y tomando sus cosas, no sin antes dejar dinero más que suficiente sobre la mesa para pagar lo consumido. - No tengo por qué escuchar tus mentiras luego de tanto tiempo.

Con una última mirada que decía más que mil palabras, abandonó el lugar con pasos largos y rápidos; era un cobarde, lo sabía, porque de otra manera se habría quedado a escuchar lo que el griego deseaba decirle lo cual, estaba seguro, era mucho más que un 'te amo'. Pero para él las cosas eran bastante simples; si le amara, jamás le habría dejado de la forma en la que lo hizo años atrás y, aún cuando lo hubiera hecho, se habría puesto en contacto con él mucho antes, no luego de tanto tiempo, no dejando que se formaran tantas heridas.

Deseando alejarse del otro lo más rápido posible, comenzó a correr esquivando al tumulto de gente a su paso hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba unas cuantas cuadras más allá de ese café que solía frecuentar. Detuvo sus pasos y se apoyó contra un árbol, tratando de normalizar su respiración y, de paso, intentando apaciguar el tumulto de emociones que, como un torbellino, sacudían su interior de forma dolorosa y angustiante.

Cuán fácil sería odiar a Milo por lo que le hizo y escupirle esos negativos sentimientos en su cara, en vez de querer oír de sus labios el verdadero motivo que le llevó a decidir terminar con lo que tenían… Pero no podía. No podía odiarle, por más que quisiera.

No podía.

\- ¡Camus!

De nuevo, aquella voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo que ladeara su rostro para ver cómo Milo se acercaba corriendo hacia él en medio de la nieve que, una vez más, comenzaba a caer desde el cielo gris que cubría por completo la ciudad. En cuanto lo tuvo a su lado, le vio recuperar el aire por unos segundos antes de que levantara la cabeza y le observara, nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ahora que te encontré, no pensabas que te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, ¿no? - Amplió su sonrisa y recargó parte de su peso en el mismo árbol que Camus ocupaba de soporte. - Sé que es tarde, pero por favor, escúchame. No es demasiado lo que quiero decirte. - Le miró de reojo. - Es lo único que te pido.

Quizá fue la expresión en su rostro o la forma tan llena de súplica con la que le miraba, pero terminó por asentir débilmente con la cabeza a su petición a pesar de que su cerebro le gritara todo lo contrario. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a temblar de forma muy sutil, no sólo por el gélido viento que comenzaba a sentirse ya a esas horas algo tardías, sino también por las ansias y nervios que le carcomían por dentro.

\- Cuando te dejé -comenzó-, me fui pensando en nunca más volver a verte. Sin embargo, no fue demasiado el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que me diera cuenta de que todo lo que quería en mi vida estaba contigo. Quise regresar, buscarte y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero el temor de que ya hubiese pasado a formar parte de tu pasado me mataba y me impedía venir. Temía que, en vez de amarme, me odiaras, o peor aún, que fuese para ti completamente indiferente…

\- Pues ya vez que no es el caso. - Comentó Camus, ladeando el rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle. - No te odio, aunque debo admitir que en más de alguna ocasión quise hacerlo, y con todas mis fuerzas.

El rubio esbozó una sutil sonrisa al escucharle.

\- Y tampoco te soy indiferente. - Dijo con una seguridad que sorprendió al pelirrojo y que le hizo ruborizarse con suavidad.

\- Eso no tienes cómo saberlo. No creas que me conoces tanto como dices.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo Camus que conocí hace más de ocho años… - Susurró Milo, nostálgico, a tiempo que tomaba su maletín para sacar de él unas cuantas cosas. - Y sí. Sí tengo cómo saberlo.

Alzando ambas cejas, el francés volvió a poner atención a su acompañante y vio cómo éste le extendía un montón de cartas que no le tomó demasiado tiempo reconocer. Dilató sus pupilas al máximo, sorprendido, mientras las tomaba entre sus manos y verificaba que eran las que pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? - Le preguntó, no enojado, pero sí completamente descolocado. - Estas cartas… ¿Quién te las dio?

\- Alguien que te quería volver a ver feliz. De seguro no te tomará demasiado tiempo descubrirlo.- Fue la misteriosa respuesta del griego. - El punto es… Es por esas cartas que me atreví a venir. Sé que si lo que está en ellas escrito es mentira, me lo dirás ahora mismo, porque no eres de aquellos que se andan con rodeos para decir las cosas.

Milo guardó silencio dispuesto a esperar una respuesta, observando atentamente cómo el pelirrojo tomaba asiento en la banca que se encontraba justo frente a ellos, con las cartas entre sus manos. No queriendo hacerle sentir ahogado o incómodo, se quedó donde estaba y mantuvo su vista fija en la nuca de su acompañante.

Camus, por su parte, miraba cada una de las cartas que sujetaba reconociendo en todas ellas su pulcra caligrafía. Aquellos escritos los había redactado durante todo el tiempo en que no estuvo en contacto con el griego, pero jamás encontró el valor necesario como para enviarlos y, de ese modo, ponerse en contacto con él; sin embargo, como tenían un significado especial al que no podía ni quería renunciar, nunca las botó, sino que las fue guardando una a una en un cajón que había destinado especialmente para tal efecto.

No tenía importancia ya quién le había enviado esas cartas a Milo pues, tarde o temprano, lo sabría. Lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en ese momento era qué hacer con ello, cómo manejarlo, qué respuesta dar.

\- No. - Se dejó escuchar su voz luego de varios minutos de silencio. - Estas cartas no mienten… - Apretó las mismas entre sus manos con la vista clavada en algún punto invisible frente a él. - No sé de qué te sirva saberlo, pero también has de saber que esa fue la razón por la cual decidí terminar con mi matrimonio; intenté olvidarte, pero por más que traté jamás pude.

\- ¿Me amas todavía? - Preguntó ansioso Milo, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado con una carpeta entre sus manos, observándole con insistencia.

Camus alzó una ceja y rio con suavidad.

\- No esperarás que conteste esa pregunta directamente. - Negó con la cabeza, algo divertido por la forma tan sencilla en la que el otro cuestionaba algo como eso a pesar de todo lo vivido. - La respuesta ya la tienes. Ahora, creo que es hora de la tuya.

En ese punto, clavó su mirada en la azulina del griego y se permitió por breves segundos perderse por completo en todo lo que Milo le transmitía por medio de la misma. En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba escuchar algo que hiciera desaparecer, al menos un poco, el dolor que en él guardaba desde hace ya tanto tiempo y que le hiciera aferrarse a nuevas esperanzas, pero quizá pedía mucho…

Que él amara aún a Milo no era sinónimo de que volverían a estar juntos gracias a un momento de confidencia y sinceridad como el que ahora estaban teniendo, eso lo tenía más que claro.

\- Creo que en esto hallarás todas las razones por las que me fui hace seis años. - Habló el griego, extendiéndole la carpeta que llevaba; iba a abrirla, pero el otro le detuvo. - No. Mírala cuando yo me haya ido. Ahí está todo, todo aquello que hizo, me sintiera completamente indigno de ti…

Milo bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y esbozó una triste sonrisa; era más que consciente de todo lo que significaba el que Camus leyera esos expedientes, pero había ido allí dispuesto a poner todo sobre la mesa. No se arrepentiría, aún cuando el francés terminara odiándole.

\- Estoy hospedándome en el Hotel 'La Maison'. - Le comunicó, atreviéndose a acariciar fugazmente sus cabellos antes de ponerse de pie. - Si deseas perdonarme y darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que aún te amo luego de haber leído todo lo que te pasé, búscame allí; estaré hasta la próxima semana. - Tomó su maletín y le dedicó una última sonrisa. - Espero verte pronto. Adiós, Camus…

El pelirrojo se le quedó observando en silencio mientras se alejaba, sintiendo cómo una calidez que hace años no albergaba en su interior, nacía en su órgano vital y se extendía por todo su cuerpo sin saber a ciencia cierta su origen; sin embargo, a pesar de esa pequeña ignorancia, estaba lejos de disgustarle la sensación.

\- ¿Milo? - Le llamó, lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro, estando metros más allá, le escuchara. Al verle voltear, le sonrió levemente. - ¿Sabes que puedo decidir continuar mi vida como estaba sin ti, no? No es seguro que mi respuesta sea afirmativa…

\- Lo sé. Y si es tu decisión, la respetaré. Pero déjame tener alguna esperanza.- Escuchó su respuesta y le vio esbozar una amplia sonrisa que mantuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar su camino.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de su campo visual, volvió a tomar asiento y abrió la carpeta, tomando el primer montón de hojas.

Nevaba, pero, por alguna extraña razón, prefería leer allí todo aquello en vez de irse a su departamento.

 **88888888888888888888**

 **Otro escrito hace muchísimo y que también me gusta mucho.**

 **Creo que no es necesario decir que Milo y Camus es mi pareja predilecta de los dorados en el universo de Saint Seiya. Yaoi y más yaoi jojojo. Y si, siempre me gustó más manejarles rubio y pelirrojo, respectivamente... Mero gusto personal.**

 **Gracias por su lectura, a quienes se den una vuelta por aquí. Besos!**


End file.
